Promise of Forever
by Takari-san
Summary: [Horo Horo x Tamao] - As Horo Horo and Tamao talk about their future... Horo Horo assures Tamao of one thing. :)


**Promise of Forever  
Pairing:** Horo Horo x Tamao  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the wonderful series Shaman King.

**A/N:** A little break from Seasons (little? O.O Well… in some far off universe 2 months of not updating is a little . ) and well, anyway, since I am so Shaman King high anyhow… here we go :D a Horo x Tamao one-shot XD I missed making these things ;; Hehe… I got some Mankin manga for Christmas – there was a page with Horo and Tamao together . dies a happy fan-girl even though it was really only just a page with both of them Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic :D

---

"I can imagine it so clearly! You… one day, with wrinkles, with a cane, trying to stand and cook for your very loving husband. That would be me of course. Your hair would have turned a shade lighter – some strands maybe turned to pure white. You would have difficulty in remembering things and I would remind you… But for the old-timer version of myself, your beauty never did fade." He grinned as he pulled her closer to him.

She blushed yet grew comfortable and laid her head on his strong and firm chest, "It's not like you won't grow old too…"

"Well yeah…" he scratched his nose then continued to narrate his vision of the far-off future to her, "I would grow older. The spikes I call my hair would be tamer but still handsome. I would grow shorter in height, yet I would still have plenty of words to say. My azure blue hair would be lighter, yet I would still have my youthful exuberance and cheer, except for the fact that I have wrinkles all around. I would have difficulty walking too… rattling and with a cane. However, I don't care at all, because I would still be in love and by the side of my loving wife. And that, would be you…"

"You're too sweet…" she smiled at him.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, "That might be so… but I don't care. You still love me, right?'

She giggled softly, "Of course I do…"

"Do you think that we'd be like that in the future? You can predict things, correct?" He smiled at her, "I bet I'm pretty close."

She smiled back. She loved him very much… and it didn't take some sort of genius to realize that he felt that way as well. She was lucky to have him… way too lucky. If ever he was not around, perhaps, everyday she would still be sulking, and wishing pointless wishes about her unrequited love for a certain Asakura to be fulfilled. Without him, she would never have had her feelings straightened out…

Without him… she could never have been happy.

"Mmm… Tamao… what are you thinking about?" he asked still with a cheery face. She seemed to have spaced out a bit, "You couldn't me thinking about li'l old me, or are you?"

"Well… sort of…" she chuckled, "I just thought of how lucky I am that you came to my life."

"Well, I do see of myself as quite a wonderful blessing to have graced the world." He said with much pride.

She snuggled closer to him, blushing lightly, "And you are… a wonderful blessing."

"Not many people agree with me, but screw all of them, with just you saying that, I can die a happy man!" he said giving her a killer hug, letting go shortly after.

She turned crimson. She still was not used to the amount of flattery he threw at her each moment – but of course, that did not mean she did not enjoy it. Well, anyway, she did enjoy every moment she spent with him. Every moment with him was like heaven in her point of view. She never did want to part from him… but there was this possibility…

"Ne… Horo Horo-kun…?" she uttered questioningly.

Horo Horo replied, "What is it? Hungry or something…?"

She held the sleeve of his polo-shirt tightly, "Will it be as you say… that we would be like that…? Life… it's quite the journey, will we really be together at the end of it all?"

She had been afraid… so afraid that she might lose that happiness – that heaven she attained from him. If ever they were to grow apart, lose each other… she did not know how she could continue living.

"You're really always such a pessimist…" he smiled fingering her rose-colored hair dotingly, "Though… it's a cute trait of yours I have to say that. Then again, everything about you is so breathtakingly cute!"

She looked up at him; he did not really answer her question. Perhaps, he too had a feeling that they would be torn apart? He glanced at him, her heart thumping hard but soon relaxed when all she saw was him, smiling at her calmly as he, with much amusement, played with her hair.

She really liked how he could be so cheerful and easygoing. It was one of his traits that she liked the most.

"Don't worry too much…" he said calmly, "You have an ability to see the future… with your predictions, am I right?"

"I can't see that far off though…" her voice trailed on… She was unable to face him – maybe… he thought that she did not have faith in the two of them or their feelings for each other.

He smiled watching as that worried expression crept over her adorable face, which he loved so much, "Pinky up!" he exclaimed.

"Eh…? What?" she said confused as ever.

"I said pinky up!" Horo Horo grinned as he raised one of her hands and made it into a position in which the pinky finger was raised. He then took his own hand and wrapped his pinky on hers.

"Eh…?' she blushed, face more crimson than before, "What are you doing Horo Horo-kun?"

He cleared his throat and then exclaimed, "I, Horokeu Usui, swore upon this pinky promise, that I would be with you forever and ever! With wrinkles or none, with canes or candy canes, no matter what! I would love you until forever ends. By the way, if you should know I don't back down on my word." He smirked.

"H-Horo Horo-kun…" she said breathlessly.

He patted her head, "Shouldn't you tell me something too? Or else I would feel lonely and ignored!"

She hugged him tightly, "I would love you as until forever ends too…"

"I'll never leave you…" he smiled before placing his lips on hers.

She would definitely not be afraid of the future any longer, for she knew… that whatever the weather he would always be there for her as she would be for him. Her life was no one-woman journey, it was one where they would always be together.

**::Owari – The End::**

**A/N: **Done :D Hope you liked it… I will come up with the next chappy of Seasons soon ;; I swear!


End file.
